Kiss Me if You Can
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Childhood friends are supposed to fall in love, right? Well, Suigetsu and Naruto did, so why couldn't Sasuke and Ino? A stupid game of Truth or Dare leaves the band 'Team Gai' with some confusing last words. 'Kiss me if you can, Sasu.' SasuIno, NaruSui.


**Kiss Me if You Can**

Ino sighed and reclined in her seat, crossing her legs. She, Sasuke, Naruto, and a guy named Suigetsu were sitting in the farthest corner of Olive Garden, right beside the Waiter and Waitress station. They were all gathered for one very important date: it was Saturday. And, on the super bright side, Suigetsu was paying and he was loaded. Naruto sighed and slumped over on the table, taking a sip of his soda through his straw. Sasuke, just to mock the blond, did the same. The blue-ette rolled his eyes and tipped back his water. He _was_ going to order vodka but Naruto insisted on taking Suigetsu's Porsche. They were only waiting for their bill then they were going to go to Lee's concert he and his band (Team Gai) were having down at the park. Suigetsu grinned as the bill was brought, tucked the cash in, and stood, offering his hand to his blond date. Sasuke and Ino shared identical looks of annoyance. As a couple, Naruto and Suigetsu loved PDA especially since it annoyed their best friends.

Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Suigetsu had been a quad since kindergarten. They had gone to the same Private School until college and then they all went to the state college. Sasuke was now a business man, Ino was the proud owner of a mass flower production line, Naruto's face was plastered on billboards _everywhere_ and he was going into acting and was currently practicing for his audition to be in the new movie (only Sasuke, Ino, and Suigetsu knew about it though) New Moon or something about a moon, and Suigetsu owned a mass bottled water production. Sasuke, Ino, and Suigetsu were all business partners and they all sponsored Naruto so even if they fell away from each other, they would always be connected. It was all Naruto's idea.

The four exited the Porsche and Naruto tugged Suigetsu over to get more Dr. Pepper; the kid was addicted to the stuff like there was no tomorrow and Suigetsu was a sucker for Naruto's puppy dog eyes. Likewise, Naruto was a sucker for Suigetsu's kicked puppy face. Sighing, Sasuke and Ino made their way to the stage and grinned at the body guard –one of their college friends Chouji- who stepped to the side and let them walk back stage. Lee, Neji, TenTen, and Sakura were chattering, drinking water (produced by Suigetsu's company). TenTen glanced up and grinned, raising her fist. Sasuke knocked his against hers then Ino did before the pair sat down on the loveseat (why, no one knew) back stage.

"Where're the Failure and his Fish?" Neji asked softly. Neji had nicknames for everyone. Naruto was 'the Failure', Suigetsu was 'the Fish', Ino was 'the Flower', Sasuke was 'the Emo', Sakura was 'the Cherry', TenTen was originally 'the Psycho' but because she kept beating up Neji, the Hyuuga changed it to 'the Panda', and Lee was 'the Youth'. They were all used to them by now anyways.

"Um," Ino said. She smiled nervously; Neji hated it when Naruto drank copious amounts of Dr. Pepper that was _terribly_ unhealthy. "Soda," she answered in a whisper. Neji glared but did not comment.

"So," said TenTen. She grinned at the pair on the loveseat. "You two gotten together yet?" she teased. The two death glares made her laugh.

Sakura yawned and leaned on Lee. "I'm bored," she stage-whispered. Ino rolled her eyes as did Sasuke and they exchanged twin looks of annoyance.

"Truth or dare, Cherry," Neji replied.

"Eh… Truth?" asked Sakura.

"Why has it taken you so long to start dating Youth?" Neji inquired smoothly.

Sakura peered owlishly at Neji then at her boyfriend. "Because he couldn't court." She grinned predatorily at Sasuke who glared. She really couldn't do anything to him that would hurt him. "Truth or dare, Teme?" Sasuke sighed.

"Dare," he snapped. He had too many business secrets to tell. "Why are we even playing this game? We're adults for god's s-"

"I dare you to kiss Ino," Sakura interrupted. Backstage fell silent as the Uchiha and Yamanaka stared at each other. Ino stood and walked until she was behind the loveseat.

"Kiss me if you can, Sasu," teased the blond before running off. Sasuke got this weird smile on his face; it was a smile of a love struck fool who would chase down the girl of his dreams for the world. He stood and bowed to the band.

"I shall return to see you perform," he informed them before running after Ino.


End file.
